


Your Body Is My Redeemer

by fuckboyhetfield



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckboyhetfield/pseuds/fuckboyhetfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Will learns that Fletch had an affair with his deceased wife Meg, he seeks revenge. </p>
<p>WARNING: Rape, excessive swearing, BxB</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Body Is My Redeemer

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is an alternative version to the fight scene in the boiler room. It's really short, and this is my first Wentworth fic so it's most likely crap. Anyway, enjoy. Or not. Enjoyment is kinda optional here.

**(Will’s POV)**

“Come on, Jenkins. Game’s over.”

I heard an all-too familiar voice echo throughout the boiler room. _His_ voice. You could tell he was nervous just by hearing his voice. Yeah. He sensed a dark presence. _My_ presence. He knew I knew about him fucking my wife, so he was feeling frantic, to say the least. Well, he was right to be.

Fletch looked in my direction and saw my brown eyes that were filled with ire. He mistook them for Boomer’s and moved his large hand in a ‘come on’ motion. “Let’s go,” he ordered.

He turned around and took a deep breath. He was anxious, alright.

_Now’s my chance_ , I thought. While Fletch attempted to swallow his anxiety, I ran up to him and held my hand over his mouth, while wrapping my free arm around his waist.

“How did it feel, huh?” I growled in his ear as he let out a muffled cry. “How did it feel fucking another man’s wife? Did you feel guilty? Guilty that you stabbed your mate in the back? Huh?”

I released my hand from his mouth and let him speak. “P..please, Will, let me go…” he panted. He made a futile attempt to escape from the Kiwi’s grip, but to no avail.

“Nah, you wouldn’t feel bad at all. I’d say you’d be pretty fucking pleased with yourself, wouldn’t you?” I snarled, covering Fletch’s mouth once again. “Now I’m gonna show you how a true man really fucks.”

With my free hand, I rammed his well-toned body against the wall. I unfastened his belt and let his pants fall to his ankles, revealing his boxers and ignoring his stifled pleas for freedom. I gave his ear a small nibble as I pulled down his underwear and exposed his soft member.

“You damaged my tyres,” I smiled as I unzipped my fly, “and I’m gonna do the same thing to your ass.”

The tip of my rod prodded at Fletch’s entrance. “By the way, Fletch, I’ve seen the piece-of-shit way you treat the transgendered inmate. Hmm, what was her name again? Maxine? Yeah, Maxine. You’ve never really been one for meat, have you? Always preferred carpet, right?”

A tear rolled down his cheek as he squeezed his eyes shut in defeat. “Huh. What a shame,” I laughed, pushing my dick inside of him.

His muffled whimpers were music to my ears.  After all, this was what he deserved.

“Damn, Fletch, you’re one tight bastard,” I chuckled, thrusting in and out. He groaned, this time being a groan of sexual pleasure. Fletch was finally giving in to his master.

My thrusts gradually gained speed, my pole reaching his prostate with every thrust. I finally rammed it deep inside to give him my warm seed as our moans fitted well with our shuddering climax.  

I exited his tight, semen-filled ring and released my grip from his mouth. As I zipped my fly back up, I spat on him, and decided to leave him standing there with his pants down and his entire body quivering.

I began to walk away from Fletch, neither of us speaking a word.

I walked past Vera and Governor Ferguson in the hallway as I was rushing out of the boiler room. Ferguson gave me a suspicious stare and Vera simply glared. _They’re gonna find Fletch standing half-naked and in post-orgasm_ , I thought to myself. _Ferguson knows about my grudge. She’ll know I did that to him._

_So fucking be it._


End file.
